


no. 18

by petitepeach



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, it's july in paris, there's a pool involved, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepeach/pseuds/petitepeach
Summary: for the prompt -"this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. of course i'm in."





	no. 18

“We won’t get caught.” Lucas has his hands planted on his hips and he’s squinting up at Eliott. There’s dried sweat on his neck, and under his arms, and on the backs of his knees. He’s sure he looks absolutely disgusting. “No one actually patrols these things. No one will come.”

“How do you know that?”

Lucas points up to fence they’re standing in front of. “Because this is super hard to break into. Unless you happen to be friends with a giraffe.” Eliott frowns at that. “Don’t you trust me?

Eliott sighs. Lucas watches his shoulders roll up to his ears, and back down again, and definitely doesn’t watch how the low neckline of his tank top shifts against his chest. He definitely doesn’t. 

“Well?” He asks impatiently, distracting himself from Eliott’s skin and Eliott’s sweat and Eliott’s _everything_. “Are you in?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Eliott says, resigned. “Of course I’m in.”

Lucas bites down on the smile threatening to scrunch his cheeks. “Good. Because I need you to give me a boost.”

The idea to break into an outdoor pool came almost too easily to Lucas, a moment of divine inspiration where he and Eliott had been walking back from drinks at Yann’s and they’d passed by a locked-up gate and tall, chain-linked fence, and Lucas had thought, _hey, I could really use a swim right now._

But listen, it’s the dead of July, Lucas lives in an apartment without air conditioning, and the public pools are heaving with people during the day.

Who’s to say they can’t be used at night?

Lucas actually wishes he had been wrong, that the pool was a lot easier to break into than he thought. But no, it takes him standing on Eliott’s shoulders, to get over the top of the fence, and he gets caught on a loose link on the way down, resulting in a long, deep scratch that immediately begins to bleed.

“Fuck,” Lucas hisses, wincing at the pain.

“Are you okay?” Lucas can make out Eliott’s concerned face through the fence, can see how his fingers are curled into the gaps in it.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Lucas has to physically force himself to look away from Eliott’s hands, to cut himself off from letting out a lovesick sigh because Eliott is concerned about him.

He cuts himself off the way he always does because it’s Eliott, because Eliott is perfect, and beautiful, and way out of Lucas’s league, and because Eliott is his roommate.

It was Imane who’d let him know she had a friend who had a spare room in a small two-bedroom above a bookshop that was cramped, had horrible plumbing, and was cheap.

Lucas had met Eliott at the apartment, and he’d known two things at once:

Firstly, that the apartment was actually pretty shit, but it was probably the perfect place for Lucas.

Secondly, that Lucas was probably going to fall in love with Eliott.

Both of those things wound up being true, and while Lucas complained about the plumbing and the temperature in the flat all the time, he’d managed to go a year without letting a hint of his feelings for Eliott come out.

It’s chill. Lucas is chill.

Except for how _fucking_ hot he is, practically dripping with sweat from his climb over the fence, hair sticking to his forehead, hands slippery when he gets the gate open enough for Eliott to slip through.

“Let me see it,” Eliott says when he gets inside, and the next thing Lucas knows, gentle fingers are grasping onto his elbow and holding up his arm for Eliott to inspect.

“It’s…” Lucas’s voice is a squeak. He coughs and tries again. “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Hm.” Eliott lowers Lucas’s arm, fingers trailing down the length of it to Lucas’s wrist. Lucas can feel goosebumps prickling in their wake, and he yanks his arm away.

It’s quiet for a moment, the only sound the lapping of water against the edges of the pool, the silence awkward between them in a way silences usually aren’t.

“Wanna go in?” Lucas asks and yes, that’s great, get in the pool and cool off and forget everything else. Good plan.

It’s a good plan until Lucas is kicking his shoes off and he looks over to see Eliott taking off his shirt and—

Lucas stares. He stares because Eliott is lit up in oranges and blues and pinks and purples, the colours of a July dusk when the sun is beginning to set on the horizon and the streetlights are turning on one by one. He’s lit up in a dozen different shades and he looks, to Lucas, like an immortal being plucked from the heavens and placed in a Parisian postcard.

_Paris in the summer! Where everything is beautiful and everything hurts!_

Then Eliott is unbuttoning his shorts and Lucas whips his head around to look away, staring fixedly at the deep end of the pool, where the glow of the streetlights and the faint touches of setting sunlight play across the surface like oil.

In Lucas’s opinion, saying Eliott is beautiful is like saying July is a hell scape of humidity and car fumes. It’s a fact. The worst part is, Lucas knows him. He’s seen Eliott leave for class, looking like an off-duty model with his slouchy t-shirts and messy hair. He’s seen Eliott coming home from a party, drunk, when he makes ramen in the microwave while singing nonsensically to himself. He’s seen Eliott first thing in the morning, when his eyes are tired and his words are slow and his whole body radiates warmth.

So, yeah, Lucas is fucked.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a quiet splash, Eliott slipping into the shallow end, surfacing where the water only rises to his waist, dipping into the grooves of his abs.

“You coming?” He asks Lucas, and Lucas thinks this really is the stupidest plan he’s ever had, because there he goes, stripping down to his underwear and getting into a pool with Eliott.

He takes the stairs in, sighing at the touch of the cool water, a balm to his overheated body and burning thoughts.

“I take it back,” Eliott is saying, floating on his back in the shallow end. “This is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Lucas doesn’t answer, instead he tips onto his back too, closing his eyes.

It’s quiet then, the more peaceful quiet Lucas is used to experiencing with Eliott. Somehow, the water is able to wash away any lingering awkwardness while it ebbs and flows around their bodies.

Lucas lets himself drift, lets himself be carried away by the water until he bumps up against something, and opens his eyes.

It’s Eliott, and he’s on his feet again, staring down at Lucas with an indecipherable expression on his face.

Lucas whispers, “Hi.”

And Eliott smiles.

“Hi,” he whispers back. “Thank you for breaking us in.”

Lucas lets out a giggle that’s all breath. “I didn’t really do much.”

“You scaled a fence.”

“Well, yeah. But I had help.”

Eliott lowers into the water, until his face is level with Lucas’s. “I guess we make a good team.”

“I guess we do.” 

Lucas doesn’t realize Eliott is leaning forward until there’s a press of cool, wet lips against his own and it takes a second, but finally Lucas’s brain goes. _Oh. We’re kissing._

And that’s when Lucas’s entire body locks up, and he flails as he sinks into the water.

He’s able to plant his feet on the tiled bottom of the pool and stand, but he’s coughing, hair dripping and eyes burning.

Eliott, for his part, looks horrified. “ _Oh my god_ , Lucas, I’m so sorry.”

“No!” Lucas cries, flapping out a hand that hits Eliott weakly in the chest, another cough wracking his body. “No.” He says again.

“I almost _drowned_ you.” Lucas has never seen Eliott look as sad and dejected as he does now, and it’s that, more than the kiss itself, that makes Lucas pause, that gives him a moment of, is this…is it actually possible…

“Maybe you should try again.” He says, voice far more confident than he feels.

Eliott’s eyes snap up to his. “Yeah?”

Lucas nods. “Yeah.” And it’s a hot summer night and Lucas is actually a bit of sucker for romantic tropes, so he goes all in. “I’ve only been wanting you to kiss me for a year, so.”

Eliott looks stricken all over again, but it’s different. It’s different because he says, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since I first saw you.”

Oh. “Oh.” Lucas doesn’t realize he’s biting down on his lip until Eliott’s eyes drop down to track the motion, and whoa, that is…“You should…yeah, I think you should do that, then. Please.”

The sun has almost set, so it’s dark in the pool, but Lucas can still make out Eliott, wading towards Lucas with the biggest smile on his face and Lucas thinks he could die in this moment, he really could, and he’d be fine with that, especially when Eliott makes it to him and cups Lucas’s face in his hands, tilting his head back.

There’s a beat where they just look at each other, eyes searching for recognition and finding it, both thinking, _this is happening, we’re doing this, i can’t believe it’s you, i can’t believe you’re with me_ , and overwhelmingly, _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._

And so, in the middle of a pool in the middle of a heatwave in the middle of Paris, that’s exactly what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading mecs!!! 
> 
> and as always, come cry with me on tumblr [@lepetitepeach](https://lepetitepeach.tumblr.com)


End file.
